A Dark Canvas
by O2clave
Summary: All of her seems to be in contrast to him and this mere fact made him decide to paint her- paint her light to get rid of his dark, and paint her freedom to release his imprisoned optimistic imagination.


**A DARK CANVAS **

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

A/n: Formerly known as Blanchefleur Medora, I'm back with my first attempt to write a sakura/sasuke fic. Please don't forget to review. Credits to Ms. Cheska for reading this over.

He is dark in everything. He has a dark memory of the massacre of his past, a dark imagination, and a dark persona that everybody around him seems to like because it makes him more perfect. Perfection- that is what he is to others who know him as the painter who have won many novelties and have gained the respects of higher critics.

But to him he is just another scarred being who makes painting as an excuse and as a defense against the nightmare of bloodshed. The pictures that look so creative and artistic may just be another work of art to any person, but to him, these are nightmares he wants himself to get rid of. He too wants to change, change the substance in his painting. He wants to bring something into it. Something light and happy- something Uchiha Sasuke used to be.

***

His chance came when he was invited to exhibit his new paintings in a certain gallery in Tokyo. He has eleven new materials; all of them have themes of tragedy and angst. The twelfth however is reserved for his dream painting, but no matter how hard he tried, the picture he wanted just wouldn't come out. It occurred to him that the four corners of his studio might've been blocking his imagination. So he decided to go out and find an inspiration outside. He's not really a person who looks on things and paints them because he likes them, but it's worth a try.

Coffee shops, playgrounds and trees, still the inspiration isn't coming. Tired from roaming around the city all day, he decided to sit on one of the park's bench. That's when he saw her, seated across him with legs crossed and green eyes fixed on a thick anatomy book. His artistic eyes were mesmerized by her unusual pink hair that is as pink as the Sakura petals. His gaze landed on her clear green eyes that match the color of the trees of summer- her orbs seem to give him light and hope. He almost laughed at the sight of her huge forehead which to him made her look cuter and more intelligent. All of her seems to be in contrast to him and this mere fact made him decide to paint her- paint her light to get rid of his dark, and paint her freedom to release his imprisoned optimistic imagination.

***

So everyday he would go out and stay at the park, observing the unsuspecting pink haired female. Then he would set up his materials and observed her carefully making sure every detail of her is drawn. Every night he would gaze at the canvas and realize that everything that was on it is ugly, so he would spray it with black paint and throw it away. The very next day he would observe her again and draw. This pattern went on for a week, until he decided that the drawing is ready to be filled with its colors- but he wanted to see her before he do so, unfortunately he didn't see her again. He waited for her to show up for the next three days, but she was a 'no show'.

Sasuke decided that he cannot anymore delay everything, so he painted; carefully stroking the brush-afraid to smear his beautiful drawing that represents his light and hope. At last he was done, his dream work of art.

***

The critics praised his work of art except for the twelfth painting, they thought it was brave of him to change the substance of his work for the first time yet they found the painting simple and naïve- but Sasuke didn't mind their criticism, what matters the most is what the painting means to him.

The eleven paintings were immediately sold out three days after it was showcased but the twelfth was not. It stayed at its spot for almost a month. That entire month, Sasuke kept on going to the park to see if the girl was back but she wasn't- but he didn't lose hope. He promised himself that the first thing he would do when she shows up is to thank her, thank her light for changing him for the better. And then he would get to know her slowly, and he knows what goes after that.

***

Then on the first of September, a man arrived at the gallery and asked the in- charged if there are any of Sasuke Uchiha's painting left. He remembered the in- charge introducing the man to him, he was as emotionless as he was before but surprisingly when they shook hands he smiled, not genuinely but he was trying to perfect a 'true' smile, and he also longed to have that smile. He then lead the young man to the sole painting he has left and explained to him what it was about and the reviews it has.

He doesn't usually tell the buyers what kind of review the painting got, but with this painting he called 'cherry'. He felt the need to do it; he was trying to discourage the man from buying it. In truth, he didn't want to sell it to anybody- he wanted it only for his own.

"I'll buy it, price doesn't matter" said the man

"Why?" he was curious, very curious "It didn't get good reviews, plus it's too simple"

The man smirked "Simple yet special, just like a someone-"

On cue the bell on the door rang and they both turned. Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw the girl at the park- same girl he painted.

Then the man spoke again as they watch her come their way "Special as my wife, I want to give her this as a wedding gift, not just because the woman on painting looks like her, but the painting itself shows the light she brings"

Then the woman arrived in front of them, she gave him a light bow. He bowed back.

"Uchiha-san this is my wife, Sakura"

At that moment, he instantly decided to sell the painting to them. Because the light and hope he wanted to have by his side belongs to another and his quest begins to search for a partner, that would give him more light and hope and this time he'll make sure she will be his and the painting that would represent her will be on display forever.

"Sai right?" he smirked "I'm giving the painting for free, it's a wedding gift"

**OWARI**


End file.
